


fuel to my fire

by Sunset_Pan (patwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/Sunset_Pan
Summary: Inspired by a chat on Day 7 of Jumin's route. Zen is worried about what might happen to you if you stay the night at Jumin's, and you assure him you trust Jumin and nothing will happen...but what if you want something to happen?





	fuel to my fire

“And don’t hesitate to call me, MC! All men are beasts, I don’t want anything to happen to you!” Zen said one last time before signing out of the messenger. You smiled at the concern he was showing you, happy to know he cared so much about your well being. But it really was unnecessary. You trusted Jumin with your life despite having known him for a such a short amount of time. You knew that even if he had…beast like thoughts he would never do anything to you, especially not against your will.

You exited the messenger and locked your phone, putting it away on the nightstand next to Jumin’s bed, then made your way to the kitchen where Jumin said he’d be before he signed out. He was holding a glass only half filled with red wine, looking out the window at the rosy remnants of the sunset. The jacket of his suit had been discarded somewhere in the living area, same as his tie, and now he was standing in just his pantsuit and striped shirt, top three buttons loose and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Jumin looked pleasantly disheveled, seeming even more handsome in the artificial lighting of the kitchen.

“Ah, MC, didn’t see you there,” Jumin exclaimed upon noticing your presence. “Has Zen finished giving you the pep talk?” Though his words were sarcastic, his tone remained neutral and somehow that still made you snicker slightly. You noticed the corners of his mouth curling upwards at that.

“Yeah, I assured him I’ll call him the minute I’m in trouble,” you nodded, stepping fully into the kitchen now and approaching Jumin until you were standing next to him, staring out at the rapidly darkening horizon. “Though I’m sure it won’t be necessary,” you murmured now that you were closer. You could feel Jumin’s breath on the back of your neck from his position facing your side, and the smell of his expensive cologne blinding your senses. The heat emanating from his body enveloped you like a blanket and you could feel the ghost of his slender form all around you. Jumin was everywhere and nowhere at once, and your body and soul ached for more.

“You said something about putting me to bed?” you abruptly turned away from the window, now facing Jumin properly. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest from nerves and anticipation. What, exactly, you were anticipating even you didn’t know.

Jumin visibly swallowed and nodded, eyes a bit more glazed over than before and it wasn’t because of the wine he had barely touched since you entered the kitchen.

“You don’t need to-”

“But I want to,” you interrupted him. “I don’t usually… I’ve never… It’s really the first time I…” you kept trailing off, unsure how to explain yourself. Jumin, however, understood.

“I know you’re not an easy woman, MC. You wouldn’t be standing here if you were,” he assured you and put his hand on your arm in a comforting gesture.

“I’ve also never… you know,” you said, cheeks going aflame with embarrassment, “but I’d like to. With you. Tonight.”

You forced yourself to maintain eye contact with the brunet in front of you, hoping it was clear to him that although nervous, this was what you wanted. Even you didn’t know how exactly you were so ready to give yourself to this man, but from the moment you first locked eyes with him you knew Jumin wasn’t just anybody to you - he was everything.

“If you’re sure.”

“Very sure.”

A soft smile appeared on his face then, and he took your hand in his, interlacing your fingers together and giving them a squeeze. He tugged on your arm and guided you to his bed, sitting down with you.

“I’m not very experienced either, but I’ll make it good for you, MC,” Jumin said then leaned in close to you, giving you plenty of time to pull away if you’d changed your mind, and kissed you softly on the lips. It started innocently at first, then slowly the kiss grew more heated, his tongue soon swiping at your lips, seeking entrance. You gasped into Jumin’s mouth when his left hand found your breasts while his right was cupping your cheek, and his tongue darted inside your mouth, exploring every crevice, caressing your own.

He pulled away to unbutton his shirt and take it off, all the while not taking his eyes off your flushed face, panting to catch your breath. Your eyes hungrily roamed over his well toned chest, fingers aching to touch that perfect skin. Sensing your thoughts, Jumin took one of your hands in his and laid your palm on his chest right where his heart was. You could feel it beating rapidly against his ribcage, thump thump thumping in a rhythm that was music to your ears.

“It beats for you, MC,” Jumin confessed, eyes soft and vulnerable under the artificial lights. Your eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then you lunged forward, grasping his face in your hands and kissing him again. Your fingers made their way to his soft locks of hair while his hands started roaming your body, cataloging every dip and curve of your figure. You felt self-conscious under his searching hands, afraid he’d find all of your imperfections, but Jumin quickly silenced those thoughts with a soft bite at your neck.

“Stop thinking so much, you’re perfect,” he murmured against your skin then licked at the spot where he’d bitten. His hands slowly inched closer to the hem of your shirt and with a nod from you he pulled it away, leaving you only in your bra. Jumin took a second to admire you like this, then he unclasped the bra as well, freeing your breasts from its confines. The urge to cover your bare chest was strong but Jumin stopped you, taking your hands in his.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, my love. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, let me show you.”

“Okay, Jumin. I trust you.”

Jumin then slowly but steadily assaulted your chest, giving it the right amount of attention - with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his fingers - to leave you a panting and whimpering mess, flush against his body. Every sound you made was music to his ears, fuel to the fire burning deep inside him.

He asked you to take your pants off at the same time as him, and then you were both left only in your underwear. He took his time admiring and worshiping your body and every inch of skin before sliding your panties off of you, opening your legs and gazing at your beautiful sex. Heart beating wildly in your chest, you closed your eyes tightly, flustered beyond measure. They flew open however at the feeling of Jumin’s tongue giving your pussy a long swipe, a loud moan escaping your mouth against your will.

Jumin groaned at the sound, the waistband of his boxers pressing uncomfortably against his erection. “I’m afraid you’ll make me come before I even get fully undressed if you keep those sounds coming, MC.”

You blushed deeper at that. “I’m sorry,” you murmured.

“Don’t be,” he gave your thighs a squeeze. “Be as loud as you want, my love.”

With that he went back to your pussy and resumed what he’d started, licking and kissing your sex, turning you into a moaning, writhing mess. He had to press your hips into the mattress to keep you from bucking into his mouth so violently, but you couldn’t have felt ashamed at your reaction even if you wanted to - the sensations Jumin was giving you were too much and too little at the same time.

After he made you cum, Jumin stood up on his knees on the bed and pulled down his boxers, finally freeing his cock from the constricting material. Even out of breath as you were, recovering from your first orgasm given by someone else, your eyes widened at the sight of his member, licking your lips subconsciously, yearning for a taste.

Noticing your eyes on him, Jumin smiled and bent down to kiss you again. “Do you want to, love? I’m more than happy to focus on you tonight, don’t feel pressured to give back what I gave you,” he murmured close to your face, looking you in the eye. His dark eyes were even darker with lust, and his intense gaze sent shivers down your spine.

“I’d like to, Jumin.”

He nodded and pushed himself away from you, allowing you to position yourself between his legs. You took his cock shyly in your hands, careful and awed all at the same time. It felt foreign, both weird and right, and Jumin let you do your exploring, balling his fists in the sheets to keep from shoving his cock down your throat. You gave it a few tentative licks, then slowly enveloped the head in your mouth, sucking gently at it while your big, bright eyes were glued to Jumin’s face, watching for his approval. His head was tipped backwards, mouth open in a groan. Happy with the reaction you focused on your task.

You took as much of him into your mouth as you could, not forcing yourself to go deeper just yet, instead enjoying the feeling of the heavy, hot cock on your tongue, brushing against the inside of your cheeks. You didn’t get to have all the fun you wanted because Jumin soon stopped you with huffed breaths, saying he wouldn’t last long if you kept going.

You nodded obediently and lay down on the bed on your back while Jumin took out a condom and rolled it on his cock before positioning himself on top of you. You gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment then Jumin leaned forward and kissed you, capturing your lips right as he pushed inside of you. He swallowed your moans then forced himself to stay still while he gave you time to adjust to the new feeling.

It felt weird, painful and pleasurable all at once, but as Jumin started slowly moving in and out all that was left was pleasure. It wasn’t long before you were moaning and screaming his name again, begging him to go deeper, faster, harder, cumming two more times by the time he was finished.

When he was done, he pulled out of you slowly, throwing the condom in a trashcan he kept close to his bed, and collapsed on the bed next to you, taking you into his arms. You were exhausted, and still panting to catch your breath, but your eyelids were heavy and your body even more so.

Jumin could feel drowsiness taking over him as well and kissed your sweaty forehead gently, squeezing your body closer. “Go to sleep, my love. Rest for tonight, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Okay, Juju,” you agreed sleepily. His heart squeezed in his chest at the nickname and he smiled contentedly. Jumin grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of you, covering your naked bodies with ease then he settled more comfortably against you, readying himself for sleep.

Right before he drifted off he heard your sleepy voice in his ear saying, “I love you,” and then he was dead to the world, his dreams filled only with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr @jarvis-ismy-copilot (my main, mainly marvel and random stuff) or better yet @mysmewiththatbullshit (mysme side blog).


End file.
